


After All These Years

by kwattsgucci



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Charmed References, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Inspired by The Originals (TV), LGBTQ Female Character, POV Caroline Forbes, Shameless Smut, Smut, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwattsgucci/pseuds/kwattsgucci
Summary: 4 years ago...“Penelope... don’t leave...”“I don’t understand...”“Oh you will... One day, you will understand.. Why I did, everything I did...”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Jed & Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Posie





	1. My sweet little raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posiecoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiecoven/gifts), [josieparksman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieparksman/gifts).



> Shoutout to Posiecoven, I answered / connected with them through CuriousCat convinced me to create an AU and here we are.
> 
> 4 Things  
> 1\. OG fan of TVD Universe (The Originals hits differently) / Stelena for season 1 cause Damon is such a complex character, one min you love him another min he does something stupid and then you'll end up hating him. At the end DELENA.  
> 2\. BONNIE BENNETT FOR THE WIN! #JusticeforBonnieBennett  
> 3\. The Originals > TVD (Storyline, ending and in betweens)  
> 4\. I've stopped watching Legacies; Hope's being held back, under developed, shrunk into the knight and shining armor of Albus Dumbledore pet's nephew or something.
> 
> This is also my first time and english is not my first language, at the same time I do understand english well it's just that grammar is my weakness. For grammar correction or social connection, go ahead and send me DMs on twitter or IG; kwattsgucci
> 
> Lastly I'd like to give another shoutout to my first ever friend in Posie Fandom; LuluParrk (IG and Twitter)
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this.

**_4 years ago..._ **

_“Penelope... don’t leave...”_

_“I don’t understand...”_

_“Oh you will... One day, you will understand.. Why I did, everything I did...”_

**Present Time**

Penelope woke up not long after a massive explosion, she’s light headed due to some bleeding wounds but she doesn’t care.

Her first priority was to find Caroline, make sure she’s okay and send her back home; to her kids with the cure...

“Caroline?!!!! Caroline?!!! Oh my god!!! Care please, where are you?!

Dear God, this can’t be happening right now!

Damn it!!!! Caroline where are you?!”

**_After 10-30mins of searching and screaming she found Caroline laying in a tree trying to control her breathing, basically trying to stay awake..._ **

Yes vampires have weaknesses, they are immortal but aren’t indestructible as they seem to be...

Penelope launch forward as if she’s flying towards Caroline, with tears in her eyes screaming for help for anything...

“Caroline, holy shit! I am so sorry. Please, please stay awake! I will teleport us to Mystic Falls! Hold on to me!”

“Penelope...”

“Care c’mon!! I can do it, I am the leader of the Solis Luna! I can do it, just hold on to me!”

“Penelope there’s no time... I won’t make it... and I’ll just slow you down..”

“Like hell you are!!! Why are you giving up?!”

Caroline chuckles and coughed blood

“Fuck this! Caroline c’mon feed on me! Then you can go home to Lizzie & Josie! C’mon! Work with me, for crying out loud!”

“No... Reserve your strength and you will go home to them, you belong there. You know it, everyone knows it.”

“Not without you! We’re in this together you dumb blonde!!!”

“After all these years... You’re still the stubborn 16 year old smug powerful witch.”

“Yes I am...” Penelope’s trying her best to pull herself together so they could go home...

Caroline could still hear her heartbeat and she could see Penelope’s pale face, she knows the witch is strong but with her current state it is possible she could die if she push herself...

“Oh my sweet little raven... Come here...”

Caroline gestures Penelope to come closure so she could console her and she wipe her tears as she kissed her forehead just like when she tuck her twins to sleep when they were little.

“It’s okay Penelope, I’m okay, I’ll be fine. I’ll finally be with Stefan and you’ll finally tell Josie why you left. Time for you to go home and be truly happy.”

“I don’t even know how to face everyone what more Josie? How can I be happy knowing you’ll never get to see how amazing your daughters will be? You’ll miss out on how amazing I’ll be a daughter in law! Oh god, this is unfair!”

Penelope being Penelope tries to put humor on their current situation to convince Caroline to go home with her, but the vampire didn’t budge.

“Penelope... I’ve already seen how amazing my daughter in law... You were with me in this journey, I couldn’t even think of anyone else to share these past years.”

Caroline swallows hard, she tries to move as she does, she removes her necklace...

“Do me a favor, please put my wedding band and daylight ring with Stefan’s...”

“Care, please... Don’t do this, I can’t.. I can’t.. Please don’t do this to me, I beg you..”

“Yes you can and you will.. This on the other hand; keep this once you’re ready give to Josie, or to anyone that you see yourself for the rest of your life, but I do hope that’s Josie.. cause it’ll be awkward if it’s someone else imagine saying oh hey this was given by the surrogate mom of my first girlfriend...” Caroline smiles dearly and dreamingly thinking how Penelope would messed up the proposal

“I hate you! You know it’s always been Josie...” Penelope sniffles as Caroline wipes her tears

“Take it... and here’s the cure. Give these letter to Josie, Lizzie, Hope & Alaric. I’ll be okay Pen, it’s my time. Let me go. I love you just like how I love my daughters. I’ll keep watching over you and everyone else, okay? Be good to yourself, give yourself a break... Now, let me go so I could finally see Stefan..”

Caroline closed her eyes and took her last breath...

“I love you too, mom” Penelope replies as she hugged Caroline tightly as if she’s holding on to her dear life.

After an hour or so, Penelope composed herself, buried Caroline and make sure that she gets the coordinates so she could comeback and lay her with Stefan. She now casted a teleportation spell...

**_“Suscipe me in domum suam!”_ **

Just like that she’s standing in front of the main hall of the Salvatore School but no one’s seems to be around, she’s walks cautiously towards Alaric’s office her plan is to drop the cure and the letters and eventually disappear, for now. Little she know...

“I smell blood, lots of it!!!” says MG

“Oh dang, yes and whoever’s blood it is smells so good! C’mon man, let’s look around!” Kaleb says

Jed being Jed strolls around with his smug face for he just got laid. Yes he and Alyssa Chang seems to hit it off or he thinks.

He hears groaning and smells blood too he carefully listen and follow the trail...

“Penelope?! What the hell happened to you?!” Says Jed, before Penelope could even say a word she fell to his arms and lost consciousness.

“I got you cous! C’mon now… Hey Penelope, you gotta work with me, hold onto me so I could carry you..”

As Jed attempts to carry his cousin to Alaric’s office he heard shattering glass.

“Jed? Wha - Who - Penelope?!” Josie came out from the kitchen and rushed towards them.

“What happened? Why is she bleeding?! What did you do?!” Josie was about to snap

“Easy now Saltzman!! I would never hurt my cousin! I saw her wandering. Before she could say a word she fainted! C’mon, get her things let’s take her to Dr. Saltzman!”

Josie’s stunned, she couldn’t move seeing the girl that she fell in love when she was 14 is now bleeding fighting for her life, she feels her heart breaking once again

“I haven’t told her.. She can’t no, it can’t be she can’t...” Josie mumbles, looking both worried and lost.

“Josie c’mon! Snapped out of it! Go to your dad’s office or get some help.” Jed says as he’s carrying his cousin.

“I- yes! let’s go!” Josie replies as she wipes her tears.

“Jo!!! Jed?! What in the world?” Says MG

“Oh my god! Peez!!!!” MG’s face immediately changed for there’s so much blood & the hunger kicked in

“Don’t you dare MG!!!!” Jed warns as his eyes are glowed ready to wolf out incase of an attack towards his cousin

“Go!! I got this!” Kaleb intervenes and restraints MG.

Jed took the opportunity rushed Penelope to Dr. Saltzman office with Josie.

“MG yo! hey hey focus man! That’s Penelope, that’s our homegirl! C’mon let’s leave them be let’s check in later. Okay buddy?” Kaleb tries to calm MG

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING ABOUT!!! I AM TRYING SLEEP!” Lizzie comes out

“Please don’t tell me there’s another monster!!! I need a fucking break!” Angry Tribrid opens her door with an axe on her hand ready to fight

“Okay Blondie and Buffy, go to Dr. Saltzman office you need to be there stat!” Kaleb says

Lizzie rolls her eyes but still complies “C’mon now short stack! and put that axe away will you?!”

“I swear in my father’s name I will rip that monster in half! Also what did you just call me?” Hope responded

“Nothing... c’mon!” Lizzie replies.

**Headmaster office**

“Josie? What’s wrong sweetie?” Alaric sees her daughter in distress and crying

“Dad... Penelope..” Josie couldn’t even form a phrase she feels like she can’t breathe

“Dr. Saltzman I need your help! My cousin! I saw her standing in the hall before she could even say a word she collapsed!!!” Jed cut in as he laid Penelope in Alaric’s office couch

“Oh my god this is bad! Jed, call Dorian! Josie, darling please breathe, I need your help, go get that first aid kit. Jed, turn on that electric kettle. Josie you need to help me with Penelope okay? Could you do that?” Alaric orders Josie & Jed at the same time he tries to calm Josie.

**Hizzie barging in the office**

“Dad what’s the fuss? I am trying to slee- Josie?! Satan? What? Oh my god!!! What happened to her? Is she de—?” Lizzie’s head spinning full of questions seeing her nemesis after a long time. Before the blonde could ask more questions Josie cut her off without even filtering her responses towards Lizzie’s remarks.

“Don’t you dare say that word Lizzie! She’ll be okay! and her name’s Penelope! Penelope Park! not satan, not Blair bitch or dark lord!” Josie screams, everyone didn’t say a word to decipher the tension between siblings, the next couple of seconds became deafening.

Josie took a deep breath to compose herself, she feels like everything’s on fire right now, or she thinks of burning someone alive, someone who hurt Penelope. Before she could spiral into oblivion of dark thoughts she was pulled out right on time by their father. “Thank you, Professor Vardemus. Let me know when you hear more.”

“Jed! Where’s the warm water!!!!” Josie yelled and everyone inside the room knows not to piss her off sure her magic is tucked in a coin but they know. They know how Josie could be.

“Penelope, no... This can’t be how we see each other again.. Jo.. Josie move. Let me help, I can heal her.” Tears are streaming down to Hope’s eyes as she sees her best friend almost lifeless. She immediately offer to take over with whatever Josie’s doing but Josie didn’t budge.

“No Hope! I’ll do it, this is the least I could do for her! I never got to tell her how I feel, I never got to say it back and this is all I could do for now! Lizzie, I need the coin. I need it now! Hurry!” Josie says

“Are you sure Jo? I mean I’m sorry if I called her names it’s just reflex. Hope & I could do it.” Lizzie comforts her sister

“I have always been sure with Penelope. I was holding back before because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings even when she broke up with me I know in every fiber in my body that this girl, this woman right here is the one for me. I love her, always have but I was too scared because I didn’t saw myself worthy of her love let alone her attention. So yes, I AM SURE. Now hand me my damn coin.” Josie rants and with that Lizzie just raised an eyebrow and says

“Jeez calm down black widow.. here you go, we’ll be here, in fact little one here and I will help you so the she de- I mean Penelope could heal faster.”

“What did you just call me?” Hope asks Lizzie

“Calm down you dumb wolf! we’re going to help Sa - Penelope! So you two could be reunited with the other five dwarfs of Snow White.” Continuously teases Hope to make the situation lighter.

**_They started the healing spell with Josie taking the lead._ **  
  
  


Penelope’s bruises, open wounds are already gone but she’s still unconscious.

“Why is she not waking up?! Did we do something wrong? Is this because I still have the black magic in me?” Josie’s frustrated

“Jo, calm down Professor Vardemus says it will take time those weren’t just wounds inflicted by vamps or werewolves.” Alaric explains

“Then what are those Dr. Saltzman? Maybe if I call aunt Freya she could help us.” Hope suggested

“I already did, according to Freya those were wounds inflected by Heretics but not the witch vampire kind of heretics... back in the day in New Orleans when your family are in war with witches and vampires, Lucien the first vampire your dad turned created a serum turned him stronger than your parents and uncles but since your aunt Freya is the strongest witch it was reversed, you know your brother Marcel’s situation? Upgraded Original Vampire.

What they don’t know there was one more serum but it was tucked away fast forward it was taken by a coven, these witches are smart that they mixed science and magic.. Hence they were able to create an upgrade heretic but seeing this? Penelope survived, Professor Vardemus, Freya, Keelin and I are positive they didn’t.

Now let’s allow Penelope to get the rest she deserves. I believe her room is still vacant. Jed, go ahead and move her there, I am sure my couch is not comfortable as it looks.” Alaric explains

“I’ll go with her, I’ll stay there and watch her, make sure she’ll be okay..” Josie stated

“I can stay with her Josie, I’ll let you know once she’s awake” Hope offers & wanting to check on her long lost best friend.

“No, we can watch over her or you can visit tomorrow. You’ve been worn out too Hope. Go get rest you can stay in our room & keep Lizzie company.” Josie says

“That’s a great idea Jo! Yes shortie and I will visit you and Sa- Penelope tomorrow bring food, all of your favorite including Penelope’s. Okay?” Lizzie chimes in

“Yeah. Thank you Lizzie.” Josie nods as she heads towards Penelope’s old room

**Inside Penelope’s Room**  
**Play Can You Help Me by Usher**

“Hey... I’m not sure if you could hear me, but I hope you can.. Penelope... You have to wake up. I can’t lose you like this.

When I think about you, I always picture you with tons of people around you. You have all of their attention, I even thought about you going on dates with some European princess.

I didn’t thought nor has ever crossed my mind you going on dangerous missions... I thought you left because you’re done with monsters, vamps, werewolves and even annoying Siphon.

Penelope... I don’t know if you could hear me but please don’t go like this. I can’t lose you like this.

I have made peace that I might not see you again but not like this. You have to wake up. Please don’t go like this. Wake up and at least see how much I have changed, you’d be proud. Please...

Just... come back to me...” Josie’s thoughts aren’t in line because how could it be? she’s looking at the first person she fell in love with, the first person who saw her more than the twin of Lizzie.

In the back of Josie’s mind she was preparing for this moment, not this exact moment but the moment she’ll get a chance to see Penelope again, she wanted Penelope to see how much she has changed, how she grown independently and confidently.

Now Josie’s waiting and praying that she may see those bright green eyes again...


	2. Took you long enough Mikaelson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Penelope and Hope are best friends, cause in the show they seem to fit with their personalities and no one could deny that Hope is the Ironman of the Super Squad whilst Penelope is Thor because she's smug and at the end everyone fell in love with her.
> 
> UPDATED EARLIER BECAUSE I WANT TO INTERACT VIRTUALLY. 
> 
> SO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS LET’S HAVE A DISCUSSION.

**72 hours has passed still no change…  
  
** Everyone in the school now knows Penelope Park is back but no everyone knows her current state.

  * ******Dining Hall; Super Squad**



“I think it is best we take turns to watch over Penelope. By we I mean; Hope, MG, Kaleb and Jed.” Lizzie suggested.  
  
Jed raises his right eyebrow and forms a famous Park smirk…  
  
“Hmmm… I have to give it to Lizzie, that’s a brilliant idea!” He states  
  
Everyone in the table looked at him confused and curious at the same time, that includes Lizzie.  
  
He then quickly added “Lizzie meant we; Hope, MG, Kaleb and I, whilst Lizzie takes charge with Josie! She’ll make sure her twin won’t burn anyone or we can use Lizzie as a shield towards a furious murderous teddy bear! Right?!”  
  
Everyone in the table hollered and eventually agreed with Jed  
  
“You are totally related to the dar- Penelope!” It's good thing Lizzie was quick enough to catch Kaleb's signal that her twin is fast approaching.  
  
“Josie! Hey, how are things in there? Any update with our returning resident badass witch?”  
  
Josie smiles weakly it is visible to everyone how exhausted she is. Her eyes are puffy and little bit red, it’s not rocket science to figure out that the siphon has been crying and worried with her returning ex lover.

“Not yet, but she looked way better than the last time you saw her, not that she looks less beautiful, because she looks perfect, but her eyes… It’s been far too long, I - …”  
  
When Lizzie caught her twin about to have a panic attack she immediately held her made her sit down..  
  
“Hey Jo.. Look at me, just like what you do to me, follow my voice, my breathing. Okay? One, breathe in… Two, breathe out… Three, breathe in.. That’s it Jo! Just listen to my voice, I’m here..” Lizzie held her twin’s hands would squeeze them to keep her in check

“This can’t be happening to my friends, I need to do something. MG look after the twins, Kaleb keep them company and only call if it is necessary, but stall as much as you can don’t allow them go to Penelope’s room until Jed and I sends you an okay text message. Now, Jed, come with me, I’ll need you.” Hope gave instructions as if she’s handing them out tasks. 

The guys don’t know what exactly she’ll do at the same time they have an idea that Dr. Saltzman would not approve because she didn’t mention anything about their Headmaster.

**Hope and Jed reached Penelope’s room.**

**Before Hope went inside she instructed Jed to wait outside to make sure to stop anyone who would want to enter.**

Once she’s inside instinct kicked in she inspect Penelope, she smiles as she sees a couple of tattoos additional piercing. Hope spotted a mark that she only saw when she was little; a serpent / dragon that’s like biting its own tail. Hope never felt more scared in her life, for she knew very well this mark.  
  


“No… Penelope… What did you do?” Tears are already forming in her eyes, remembering half of her family died because of this symbol.  
  
She compose herself, she’s now older and wouldn’t take any chances to do more harm than good, with that she looked around and saw Penelope’s belongings, she felt so wrong trying to snoop around but it is necessary and so she did. She found a couple of letters but she didn’t open any cause it felt not important towards Penelope’s condition.

Then she saw a box about a size of a Rubik’s cube, she tried to touch it but it zap her as if Penelope’s protecting it.

She thought to herself this can’t be, but if this is what I think this is, I certainly need wake her up to know more.  
  
“Penelope, c’mon help me out here, I need you to wake up…” Hope says.  
  
Hope being the only of her kind now could use herself as her own anchor if she tries to dive to the subconscious of others but she still needs to be cautious because it’s way dangerous without another person to be the anchor however doubt is not in the table right now because this is her best friend. She needs to step up more than ever, with that she casted the spell in dive in to Penelope’s mind.

Hope is surrounded with 14 doors, she knows that if she can’t find Penelope she’ll run out of time and it is possible that she’ll be truly stuck in Penelope’s mind for good. That being said she’s cautious to which door.

Hope remembered Penelope’s obsession with horses even labeled herself as the “Dark Horse” with that Hope chose the door with the horseshoe nob.

**Play Violent Crimes by Kanye West**

**Inside Penelope’s subconscious**

Hope finally sees her best friend sitting in a front porch of a massive ranch…

She walked towards Penelope as she gets close her friend greeted her

“Took you long enough Mikaelson! How are things? Catch me up will ya?” Penelope calmly says without looking back to Hope.  
  
“Penelope… You’re here! You have to come with me, it’s time to wake up everyone’s worried about you. Josie’s miserable, that woman is still in love with you and I have a strong feeling that you still feel the same too.” Hope replies  
  
“I don’t know Hope. You’ll all hate me more when I wake up and I am not even sure if I want to wake up. Look at this place, this is so beautiful, my family owns this ranch, we’d go on wine tasting riding horses and so on.” Penelope reasons dreamingly.  
  
“Oh my god, you and Josie totally belong together!” Hope’s frustrated and remembers what was like when she was trying to help Josie with the black magic consuming her.  
  
“What’s that suppose to mean huh?” Penelope inquires.  
  
“If you go with me I’ll tell you everything you need to know or want to know during your absence.” Hope bargains  
  
“Nah… It already happened and I can’t do anything about those. You staying for some wine or?” Penelope offers, still without looking at her friend.  
  
I’m going to be burned alive by a mad teddy bear siphon. Hope thought to herself.  
  
“Mikaelson, I can hear you thinking! It’s a yes or no question.” For the first time Penelope looked at her titling her head as if she’s challenging her.  
  
“What the hell I am already here and I could use some break pour me some drink woman.” Hope says  
  


Penelope smiled as she says “Finally! Here you go. Go ahead, take a sip… This is from my family’s cellar its about 85 years old.. Drink up but don’t forget to savor the taste.”  
  
Hope complied with her instructions and it does taste good, so good that it hurts her to admit that this situation makes her realized how much she missed her best friend.

It was like 4 years ago, before Penelope left, they weren’t able to patch things up. They had a fall out a little argument when Penelope and Josie broke up because for Hope it did not made sense cause she knows that Penelope loves Josie with every bone she has in her body.

After the awarding of MMF Hope left immediately to look for Penelope ‘cause she wanted to tell her that she won and hang out with her. That even if she doesn’t understand Penelope’s decision of breaking things up with Josie, she respects her and that she’ll be there for both of them. Mostly she missed their conversations, smoke session and munchies. She recalled how she opened Penelope’s room and found Josie clutching a letter to her chest sobbing as she told her that Penelope left 15 minutes ago.

That memory is vivid in Hope’s mind because she has lost too many people that it hurt more than she wants to admit to herself.

It hurt because she wasn’t able to say goodbye to her friend, she tried all the spells she knows, asked her aunt’s help to contact Penelope, unfortunately the young witch disappeared without any trace.

She shakes her head and focus, to get her friend back…  
  
“What happened Penelope? I mean, what happened to you?” Hope takes this opportunity to get some information so she could help Penelope.  
  
The witch raised her one eyebrow as she enjoy the taste of her wine..

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Her sarcastic response earns a huff from the tribrid

“C’mon Penelope, enough with these, tell me who do I have to hunt and punish.”  
  
“Woah there, settle down Mighty Mikaelson! For one, you don’t have to hunt anyone because I have eliminated all of them. For two, well.. you’re here, so just relax and drink this bottle with me.” Penelope replies  
  
“So Dr. Saltzman is correct, that whoever you encountered didn’t survived. How - what-??” Hope’s surprised because even she needs help defeating the mud monsters so this is such a big news for her knowing already that Penelope faced real evil with a little science juiced.

“That he is! But as you can see I am also not doing well, I just got a little advantage but not total domination, maybe 5% luck and everything else is c'est moi.” And she flashes her famous smirk. Which she earned a rolling eyes from her best friend.

“Get over yourself Penelope!” Hope bump her shoulders in the process.  
  
“Now, Mikaelson we don’t allow violence here! This is a safe place for everyone! Jesus!” Penelope tries to lighten the mood  
  
“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t go the memo! Oh yeah cause you’re in a conscious coma or whatever this is! C’mon Peez. What’s really keeping you here? We’re all waiting for you, we missed you!

Everyone knows, it was never the same without you. Lizzie even said that she haven’t found a better archenemy. That’s Lizzie Saltzman! That’s her way of saying she misses your twisted frenemie relationship or whatever it was.” Hope explains and begs her friend to come with her.  
  
“I have done so much that if you guys would know I doubt you’ll still want me to be here. I just need a little time and I’ll be out of your hair. You don’t have to worry about me. This time we have right now. I appreciate it cause I get to see my best friend again. Even for a little time.” Penelope doesn’t budge so does Hope.

“Yeah. Best friend. So you know that I am not giving up on you, not ever again. I’ve missed you Penelope. And I don’t care what you did cause I know you did it with good reasons. I’m so sorry for doubting you back then, for calling you heartless. I just didn’t know but now, I want to help, Im here for you, for the twins. You guys are my family, that’s always and forever.” Hope assures her friend.  
  
“I’ll think about it, for now, go home Mikaelson.” With one flick of Penelope’s hand, Hope wakes up, she was surprised because initially she should be the one to just pull herself. This only means that Penelope’s power is full blown or she’s even more powerful, that she needs to figure out if and when the witch is awake.  
  
“Damn it Park! You’re incredibly stubborn!” Hope says to the sleeping Penelope.

**Outside Penelope’s Room**

**Josie is arguing with Jed and already forming a fireball, lucky for the school Alpha, Hope opens the door.**

**  
  
**“Oh thank god!!! Easy Saltzman, you may resume playing nurse of my cousin. Gotta JED!!!!!” Jed says as he walk away faster than he should.

Josie didn’t say anything she simply rolled her eyes and then she called Hope’s attention.  
  
“What did you? Why did you asked Jed to watch the door over?”  
  
Hope’s invincible but doesn’t mean she can’t feel pain, “Jo, I just wanted to see Penelope and I didn’t want anyone snooping around. She was - is my best friend you know so I just wanted to check and have my own time with her. I didn’t mean to cause any problem.”  
  
Josie winced and immediately deflates as soon as Hope explained.  
  
Just when Hope’s about to leave, Josie spoke seeking help.  
  
“Hope, I wanted to do something. You remember what you did to the necromancer? When you jumped in his subconscious? I want to do that, usually I’ll ask Lizzie but since this is dangerous and you’re Penelope’s best friend so..” Josie rambles Hope could practically hear desperation in her voice.  
  
“Jo, it is dangerous, at the same time I won’t stop you. Yes I’ll help you. Just like how you helped me tracked Landon back then.” Hope smiles to her step sister.  
  
Josie’s eyes grew wider and shimmered that finally someone wanted to help  
  
“Really?!! Oh my god!!! Hope! Thank you!!!” Before Josie could say more Hope interrupts her.  
  
“I’ll help you but we do it once you’re fully rested, meaning you have to go back to your room, sleep, recover, eat enough and we do it. Do we have a deal?” Hope seeks for confirmation.  
  
“I don’t really have a choice don’t I?” Josie asks  
  
“Hmmm. Let me see. Nope. Not really. I’ll tell you this. The real reason I instructed Jed to watch the door because I did dive in to Penelope’s mind and when I tell you that you need all your energy, you have to listen to me because she can banish or force you outof her mind, that’s what she did to me. In a simple flick of her hand.” Hope explains  
  
“Okay, you got yourself a deal. I’ll rest and eat for a solid 24hrs then we go in. I need to talk to her Hope, she needs to know.” Josie’s plea for help.

“Believe me Jo, I am willing to help you because I have a hunch that you could be the one to pull her out there. So yes, we’ll do this but we do it in my terms for your safety.”  
  
Josie then nods in agreement. “Will you watch her? While I prepare?”

“Thought you never asked! Of course I will. But, I also need to rest to make sure you’ll be safe and I could pull out if things are not looking good for us. I will ask MG and Jed to look over Penelope. Don’t worry. Go and prepare! We’ll get your girl back!” Hope encourages the siphon  
  
Josie smiled with her remark “my girl”… “You mean OUR girl. Thank you Hope, I appreciate this.”

Hope smiled and nod “Of course, that’s what family’s for Jo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and what you want to see.
> 
> PSA This is a Posie fic BUT it will not revolved around them it'll be more about Penelope's life and so on.
> 
> I wanted a back story of Penelope in the show but we all know how it went so bare with me or maybe y'all could help me out!
> 
> Comment here, DM me on Twitter or Instagram (kwattsgucci) or send me an email; kwattsgucci@aol.com
> 
> For now, hope y'all enjoy this. 
> 
> PPS Always be kind, wash your hands, wear your masks and if it's not urgent kindly stay at home and hydrate 24/7!


	3. But no one has ever came close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might want to play the song suggested as you read through the scenes.
> 
> I need to know your thoughts or what you want to see, read that way I could use it as a material.
> 
> Who here watched 
> 
> Gossipgirl  
> L Word  
> L Word Generation Q+

**For the next 24hrs Josie, prepared herself.**

  
  
She ate and slept enough, but more importantly she mentally prepared herself for she is nervous but very excited to see Penelope. To finally looked into her eyes be close to her and hear her voice. She hates herself because now she just realized how much she has longed for the witch but never had the courage to look for her or to even just send a text message or something.

She received a message from Hope that she’s heading to Penelope’s, she didn’t reply she immediately went to the witch’s room.As soon as she reached Penelope’s she knew Hope’s already inside for she could hear some incantations. She then proceed in knocking. “Jo, you know you didn’t have to knock plus you’ve been here for a long time." Hope said and Josie blushed with all the memories she and Penelope shared in the room.

“I still want to be respectful, you know. Plus I wasn’t sure if it was you who’s here. Sooo..” She replied and Hope tried to controlled her laughter, “Jo C’mon. But I’m not going to tease you yet. Once we have her back prepare to be. You ready to get your girl back?” Hope then asks“Absolutely! Let’s do this!” The siphon replied as she clasped her hands

“Here, take some of my magic Jo.” Hope extends her hand for Josie to siphon, but she refused “I have this bracelet Penelope gave me, she said if there’s an emergency I could you use it. I think this is the time that I’ll use this.”

Hope understood and just nod, “Whenever you’re ready Jo.” For the longest time Josie felt close to Penelope because of the magic that she absorbed on the bracelet. “I am now.”

“Alright sit here beside Penelope, focus. Oh by the way Jo, look for the door with horseshoe nob. That’s where she is.” Hope reminded, Josie nods and takes Penelope hand, held it as if it was her lifeline.

“Ab origine, ad oculos cogito ergo sum compos mentis” Josie is now standing in a hall way that looks like a mansion with a lot of doors, she remembered what Hope said about a horseshoe nob, she didn’t waste time to look at the doors.

**Play The Letter by Kehlani**

As soon as she enters she saw her, standing, looking straight to Josie, as if she knew exactly that she’s coming.

Josie’s thrilled that after how many years she’s finally looking at her favorite pair of green eyes. She feels like she’s in trance cause she’s having a hard time to form words all she knows Penelope aged well, she looked so good so good that she just want to run towards her and kissed her.

She wants to tell her how much she misses her, how much she wants to be with her, how Penelope took so much of her time when she left. But before she could say anything, Penelope beat her to it...

“I’m sorry…” It sounded a like whisper but Josie heard it loud and clear.Two words full of meaning that’s all Penelope could say to her. She then turn her back, sat down and watch the horses.

Josie was feeling different things and it scared her, it brought her back to the last night she and Penelope saw each other, but this time, she was brave enough that she didn’t hesitate and immediately walk towards, sat beside and held Penelope’s hand...“Penelope... Look at me... Please...”

Just like that Penelope compiled without putting up a fight.

Josie caressed her cheek just like how she did when they parted ways…  
“Oh Penelope... You don’t have to be sorry.. If anything, I am sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tried harder. I’m sorry I got scared. I swear, I gave everything I have, I could to the point I was burned out. I thought that if I’ll hate you I’ll stop loving you but I was wrong ‘cause even in those times that you thought I hate you, I couldn’t stop myself to love you, long for you.. “

Penelope’s holding Josie’s hand as if it’s her lifeline; they were both in tears, they felt as if it was a déjà vu.  
“Josie. I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to protect you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me the most. I’m sorry I got so scared, that I chose to go be with your mom and looked for the cure rather than protecting you, loving you. That will haunt me forever.”

“Penelope…” Josie says her name as if it’s a prayer the siphoned whimpers cause she knows that this is probably not going to end they she hope it would.

“Tell me one thing though.. We did try Pen, right?”

Penelope sniffles and wipe Josie’s tears as she replies “Oh yeah, so hard…”

Penelope's biting her bottom lip trying to swallow her silent cries..

Josie smiles, encourage her to continue.. She took Josie’s hand and to her surprised Josie squeezed it just like when they were together if she’s having a bad day just a simple gesture from the Siphon it’s such a big thing to her. “Jo.. I - uh...” She paused to take a moment, to breathe.. Josie waits for her to be ready.

“Jo, I’d like to thank you, for all the memories you gave me. We may not have been able to do all the things we used to dream about together. Know that the life we shared is enough for me to carry forever. Believe me when I tell you that I am happy, you’re happy. That’s all I ever wanted. Look at you, all Miss Independent. I am very proud of you, always have and always will.”

Josie couldn’t believe what Penelope’s saying it’s as if she’s saying goodbye again and this time it’s for good, but she’s not ready to let her go like this. So Josie tries her hardest to reason to her.

“Penelope... You’re right I am happy but I am not as happy as I was when we were together. I am here because I went for something I want, and that’s you. I am being selfish now and here you’re being selfless and it’s hurting me cause there’s nothing I want more than to be with you again, to tell you that I love you and I’m sorry for not saying it back before for not telling you that I have love you since the first time I met you.

As crazy as it sound but that’s true. I guess that’s why I was spiraling when you left, dating Landon, trying my best not to bite back when he said something offensive about our relationship. Made out with my babysitter and even tried to play human that’s all because I was trying to find another like you or someone who’s close enough but no one has ever came close.”

“I - just - Jojo.. -Jo, God. I want you to know that I forgive you and you don’t owe me anything, I just - I need to… I can’t.. Take care of yourself Jo..” Penelope stands up and is about to walk away, but Josie was quick enough to stop her, by casting the same spell Kai Parker did to her when she was in the prison world.“Imobilous!” Josie says.

“Penelope Amelia Park you don’t get to walk away from me ever again!” Penelope’s dumbfounded with this side of Josie.

  
“Jokes on you Penelope, so am I. If you must know I have dabbled with black magic, hurt innocent human, witches, oh I snapped Alyssa’s Chang neck and even tried to desiccate MG. So yes, I’m not the girl who you said you love with all of your obnoxious evil heart.

I became evil like full on evil, not because of you but because we all make mistakes I made a mistake trusting someone who I thought Professor Vardemus but that’s okay, we can still do better. Penelope I am begging you, come back to us. This is nice but this isn’t real, it can be if you wake up and you can take me to Spain we can enjoy this for real.” Josie begs

“That’s the thing Jo, I don’t know how. You didn’t think I didn’t tried to wake up? I did’t want to bother you guys. I wanted to do it quickly as possible and just leave.”  
Penelope’s tone is a bit harsher but Josie is no longer the 16 year old girl that she left in the Salvatore School.

“Yeah I know, because the mighty Penelope Park does not want any of our help or our care, I don’t know if it’s selfish or stupid but one thing I know, we care about you, I care about you. I thought of you even when I shouldn’t have.

I longed for you even when I’m already being held by someone who’s sweet and everything you’re not.” Josie bites back and Penelope winced with that information

  
“Then why the hell are you here Josie?” Penelope looks at her with a straight face no emotions at all.

Josie scoot closer and looked at her back but with all of her emotions “I’m here because even when I know in my mind that you’ve hurt me and that you could break me I don’t care because my heart tells me that I have to be here for the one person that has always been there for me.” Josie explains as tears rushing to her eyes.

Penelope tired to reach out and wipe them but Josie stopped her “Don’t. I can wipe my own tears, I've been doing that since you left Penelope. You know I still have black magic in me but somehow it’s currently in check. If you’ve having a hard time walking up I could somehow use it to help you..” Josie suggested as her eyes turns black and veins starts to show.

Penelope’s impressed but not surprised. “Well done Jo, I’m impressed at the same time no, that little trick of yours, not going to be helpful. But I can help you with that little black magic issue you have.” Penelope smirked and reached out her neck pulled her closer as if they were about to kiss, but to Josie’s surprised it’s as if Penelope’s siphoning the black magic out of her totally new and it’s seems scary and hot at the same time.

“Wha- What was that Penelope? Oh my god, I feels so much better. Thank you.. Where did the black magic go?” Josie says, but totally confused with what just happened.

“I sucked it out of you, my mom is a witch but they come from a succubus line too, quite complicated to explain but you don’t have to worry about me sucking the black magic chi out of you is not going to affect or infect me it’ll simply be magic in me.” Penelope explains as if it’s not unusual after all the things she seen this is by far nothing scary.

“I- Thank you again. But don’t stall Penelope. Come home with me. NOW.” Josie demands.

Penelope is just amazed of how Josie’s still the same but also different, she had thought about Josie being confident, no longer hiding from Lizzie’s shadows. Boy she’s so wrong because her the way she imagined Josie is nothing compared to how strong, perfect the woman she’s with now.

“Like I said Jo, I don’t know how. All I know is, I got so tired my body was drained, transported myself in Mystic Falls and then Jed caught me that’s it. I’m not sure maybe I unconsciously created this to make sure my mind is protected if and when I cannot fight back. I do want to comeback but I am stuck here, not sure how long or if I’ll ever get to go back.” Penelope explains

  
“Maybe you have something here to break so it’ll be your back door?” Josie suggested

“Already done that, broke everything that could be broken…” Penelope answers at the same time something clicked.

“Wait… Look at that! That was not there before…” Penelope pointed a barn that appeared around 30 meters from her and the siphon, with that she was able to free herself from Josie’s magic which was a surprise to Josie, for she didn’t even say anything but the spell just worn off as if it was sucked off just like the way she did with Josie’s black magic.

“Hold up, Penelope. It might not be safe to go there. What if the would lead to something else?” Josie wants nothing more but to bring her home or to wake her up but she didn’t want to risk anything especially if she’s not sure that it’s safe.

“I’ve had worst Josie. You know I could send you back or you could go back either way, I’ll go there and hopefully that’s where I’ll see you.”

“No! I’m going with you. I meant what I said. I’ll never leave your side.” Josie states.“Alright then.Let’s go, but stand behind me. Just in case.” Penelope instructed.

“No, again Penelope. I’ll stand beside you as how it should be. Unless you don’t believe or trust that I could protect myself?” Josie challenges her.

“Now, that’s surprisingly impressive. Alright. Together then.” Penelope smirks as she extends her hand towards Josie. It didn’t took a second for Josie to grab her hand, hand holding with Penelope is something she can never compare to anyone. Being with Penelope in general is incomparable, their hands are as if created to hold each other, fits perfectly.

They both entered to just to be greeted and baffled.

“Hello, ladies.”

“Uncie Ste?- I mean, Uncle Stefan? What’s happening?” Josie asks Penelope looked nothing but terrified and immediately held Josie’s hand tighter.

  
“Jo, behind me. Now!” As if a switch in Penelope snapped, a protective switch.

“Once again we meet, Penelope Amelia Park.” He says and Penelope felt nothing but rage.

  
“Penelope, that’s uncle Stefan, mom’s -“ Josie tries to explain but Penelope shakes her head and explains as she tries to keep the brunette behind her back “No Jo, he looks like him but no, he’s another doppelgänger, nothing but evil.”

“That hurts me, first you're incredibly wrong; I’m no doppelgänger I am the original of every bit of supernatural!” He held placed his hands on his chest as he was mocking Penelope and proceed to explain, introduce who he is.

“No! It can’t be! I’ve read in books, you’re dead…” Josie now realizing she’s seeing Silas.“You’re the smart one, good for you Penelope. But you see my dear sweet girl, something happened when your aunt Bonnie helped the crazy witch destroy the other side, for some reason I am still being punished for cheating on her, so here I am in limbo or whatever you call this. I cannot interact with anyone else, only to a very special coven, the coven of sun and moon.. Could imagine how perfect is that coven?” Silas explains at the same time he does not take his eyes off Penelope.

“What do you mean? Penelope’s -“ The Siphon tries to process the information but Silas cut her off with a question towards the raven haired witch

“You didn’t told them didn’t you? Sneaky Penelope. Or should I say the newest leader of Solus y Luna” Josie couldn’t believe it they’ve read and studied about this and it was considered a myth or extinct. It was discuss in class that Solus u Luna is not just a pure blood coven but they’re like gods or posses abilities like gods. Though she was interested with that lesson she was distracted by well, the one and the only; Penelope Park.

Now it made sense to Josie how her power is different from any supernatural, even to Hope, Penelope’s power is like a force of massive energy but still it’s comforting. Now it made sense to Josie to why her ex seems to embodies day and night, that is why her powers are stronger that is why she beat those upgraded heretic.

“What do you want Silas? You did this to have someone to talk to?” Penelope shows no emotion as she ask him

  
“I want to be reunited with Amara. That’s all I ever wanted. You of all people would understand me, my ways are selfish just like yours, after all we are somehow related..” He explains  
That’s when Penelope saw red and casted a silent spell which fire tornado is circling around Silas.

“You and I don’t have anything in common! I am no cheater, I may have manipulated the situation but I have never enable anything that is wrong. You might be one of my ancestors or whatever but I’ve also learned that you can choose your family and the blood related can be a pain in the ass.” Penelope’s eyes turns mix of blue and red,

Josie’s still holding her hand and she can feel how strong Penelope is, stronger than Hope, like her power is the source or something.

“Penelope… hey, hey.. Penelope… Comeback to me. Please if you don’t want to help him maybe banish him just like what you did to Hope.” Josie pleas

  
Silas was looking at them intently how they interact, and he was right about this pair.

As soon as Josie tugged Penelope’s hand everything went to normal.

“My, my, I cannot believe this.” Silas fascinated for he thought that he will never see this day for it doesn’t exist that it’s only a myth.

“Stop it! Stop pushing her! She can’t help you! Ask someone else!” Josie fires back literally shot him with a couple of fireballs.

“Sweetie, that’s not going to hurt me, but you know what? I think you can do something to help me.” Silas smirked, before he could cast a spell to retaliate, Penelope was quick enough to interject with one flick of her hand Josie disappeared.  
  


**Josie was banished from Penelope’s subconscious**

_she woke up as if she was pulled out from deep water._

**Author's Note:**

> PSA : This is a Posie fanfic but it will never be just Josie and Penelope. 
> 
> Update schedule is once a week. but go ahead let’s discuss things on. twitter; kwattsgucci
> 
> Open for ideas. unlike with the writers of legacies LMAO
> 
> LASTLY incase somone gets to reas this and has history in writing detailed smut, send me a message let's talk, let's collaborate!


End file.
